


I Heard You Cry Out Something, A Word That Sounded Like A Name

by creatureofhobbit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver wonders about the significance of Connor's nightmare about someone called Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Heard You Cry Out Something, A Word That Sounded Like A Name

Oliver had tried to laugh it off. As he wrote out that list of things that Connor could possibly have done, wondering if any of them were the thing he’s talking about when he says he could potentially end up in jail, yes, some of them, such as terrorism, had been suggested as a joke. But as he wrote down everything on the list, he wondered if any of them could be the thing that Connor had done that was so bad he could end up in jail.

He remembered that night Connor had arrived in a state, but wouldn’t explain why at first and then had given him some story about a drug addiction. Oliver had believed it at the time, but now he was starting to question it. He was living with Connor now, and he hadn’t seen any evidence that backed up that claim. So Oliver was wondering now if that had anything to do with whatever he was talking about.

Then there had been the night that Oliver had woken up to hear Connor talking in his sleep about somebody named Sam. Oliver had asked Connor who that was, and Connor had immediately jumped and snapped that he didn’t want to talk about that. Later he had made some jokey remark about Sam being the hot head boy at the boarding school he’d gone to and how this guy had been the object of many crushes, and how he’d been embarrassed to admit to Oliver that he still had sex dreams about someone he hadn’t seen for years. Oliver had laughed along and pretended to believe him, but that hadn’t sounded like a sex dream, it had sounded more like a nightmare. Connor had sounded terrified.

That had been the only time it had happened, and Oliver had never pushed it again. Things were going well between him and Connor, he was fitting in with Connor’s friends, especially Michaela, and now they were living together. Oliver had wondered what he would gain from rocking the boat. But now he was finding himself looking at Connor and wondering what he was really thinking.

One day, he hoped that Connor would let him in, would explain the nightmare, would let Oliver in to that part of himself that he didn’t want to share. But Oliver understood that that would have to be when Connor was ready. And when he did, Oliver would be right there for him, to support him in whatever way he could.


End file.
